


Murmuration

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Roommates, There are some supernatural beings in this world don't question it, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean’s roommate was positivelydelicious, and Dean didn’t even normally like guys that much. Castiel, though… Castiel was different. Dean justwanted.





	Murmuration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xforesttree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/gifts).



> I listened to [Hopopono](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UtAV_azaBc) and [Murmuration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFoJli7qRdc) by GoGo Penguin while writing this. They are beautiful, and I couldn’t find an appropriate title, so that’s where the title comes from. (go give them a listen; it's amazingly relaxing jazz)  
> Gift for [morningstarcas](https://morningstarcas.tumblr.com) ([xforesttree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree)) for finishing up their exams. Revel in the feeling of being free once more! (and thanks for being an amazing beta)

**Murmuration**

 

Dean’s roommate was positively _delicious_ , and Dean didn’t even normally like guys that much. Castiel, though… Castiel was different. Dean just _wanted_.

I listened to Hopopono and Murmuration by GoGo Penguin while writing this. They are beautiful, and I couldn’t find an appropriate title, so that’s where the title comes from.

Gift for @morningstarcas/xforesttree for finishing up those exams. Revel in the feeling of being free once more! (and thanks for being an amazing beta)

Destiel wing!kink, hs!au, roommates!au, first time

 

***

 

When Dean’s roommate had asked if they could room together the next year of college, too, it wasn’t something Dean had to think about. Of course he wanted to stay with Castiel. Maybe he wanted them to stay together for slightly different reasons than Castiel suspected, but hey. As long as Castiel also wanted to room again, everything would be fine. Even though it might be harder and harder to hide his crush on the man, it would be well worth staying with Castiel.

 

So, eventually their final year rolled around, and… nothing had changed. They had moved off-campus when their parents had helped them find something, and their friendship had been steady over the years. Dean’s crush, however, had also stayed right where it was. If anything, it had intensified over time. Somewhere along the line, Dean had realised that there was something ethereal about Castiel, and that he might be one of those people who were not fully human, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. What did bother him, however, was the fact that Castiel had never shared _what_ he was. They shared everything, between the two of them. The first time they got drunk they were together, and Castiel’s first kiss had been right in front of Dean (with _Meg_ , Dean remembered, and he still felt sick with jealousy whenever he remembers). Never, _never_ had Castiel told Dean what he was.

 

In their apartment, Dean and Castiel shared a bedroom because they didn’t want the other to have to sleep in the living room and they couldn’t afford something bigger, but they had put up a curtain as a divide which they could draw closed when they needed privacy. Not that either of them needed it often – Dean still hadn’t gotten over his crush and Castiel wasn’t interested in one night stands.

 

Now, however, it came in handy. Dean had caught the flu, and when he was ill he preferred peace and quiet, so the curtain had been drawn the whole week. He was unable to go to school, barely able to drag himself out of bed to relieve himself, but that day, he had been feeling better. Still not up to getting out of the apartment, though, and when Castiel got home, he knew that he had forgotten to let Castiel know that he wouldn’t go into school.

 

He didn’t realise until Castiel was home, making his way in the bedroom while talking on the phone to his brother Gabriel. He didn’t realise that he hadn’t told Cas until suddenly a bright light flashed and he saw the outline of wings on the curtain dividing their rooms.

 

“I can definitely groom them myself, Gabriel,” Castiel said, voice already tired. “You really don’t need to talk me through it. I just asked you to remind me _when_ I needed to do it. Not to talk me through _how_ to groom my own wings.”

 

Wings. Dean had difficulty breathing just there. Castiel had _wings_. Dean mentally went through the list of supernatural creatures with wings, but he couldn’t come up with an awful lot of them that had bird-like wings. He actually felt the lightbulb moment: Castiel had never been hurt, not even that time when he fell down the stairs, and he always seemed to recover miraculously from the nights they spent drinking. He was always so unmoved by anything, as if he’d seen it before. It took Castiel almost an entire liquor store to get drunk. Cas, _his best friend,_ his _crush_ , was an angel. With wings. Dean swallowed heavily. He had been suppressing his love for wings and winged creatures for years, even before he’d known Castiel.

 

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to kiss Castiel. It hadn’t been as strong lately, just a normal steady feeling of wanting to be with Castiel, wanting to be the centre of Castiel’s attention, but now… Dean was afraid of his own feelings, afraid that the crush was now turning into something more because Dean already had a thing for wings. The strangled noise escaping him is not at all how he wanted to make his presence known – if he could, he’d have hidden for the rest of eternity, just watching Castiel and the shadow of his wings. He didn’t have the best view. He wanted to know what colour they were, and how they felt between his fingers, and if they were responsive, and… Dean shook his head and burrowed further into the covers of his bed. He definitely wasn’t better at all.

 

“Dean?” a quiet voice came from beside him, and Dean flailed. He didn’t expect Castiel to cross over to his part of the room, especially because the curtain was closed. “I didn’t know you were home.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said, clearing his throat while freeing himself from the blankets. He couldn’t muster the courage to actually look at Cas ( _what if his wings were still out?_ ) so he stared at the floor instead.  “I- uh… I wasn’t feeling up to going to school just yet.”

 

“Are you feeling better, though?” Castiel asked, voice all concerned. Dean almost smiled at that – of course Cas was concerned about him; they had lived together for a few years now and Dean hadn’t been ill before. Dean made the mistake of looking up, however, and the almost-smile froze on his face.

 

Castiel’s wings were still out, and they were a gorgeous inky black, stained with dark blue hues around the underside of his feathers. Dean couldn’t do anything but gape at their beauty, and when Castiel’s eyes followed his line of sight, he coloured and the wings closed and tried to hide themselves behind Castiel’s back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel stammered, standing up to leave. “I shouldn’t–”

 

“Wait,” Dean interrupted, a hand stretched out in the direction of Cas’ wings, and all he wanted was to touch them. “I–” Dean swallowed and gently trailed his fingers over the blue shimmering feathers, looking away from Castiel’s face. “I like them.”

 

Castiel’s wings snapped wide open again, and Cas’ startled expression was a treasure. “You do?” he asked, disbelief clear in his voice and expression.

 

“Yes,” Dean said. “They are beautiful.” This time he managed to keep eye contact and he saw the flush rise on Castiel’s cheeks. It was the best sight he’d ever set his eyes upon, and his brain shut down at the sight. Yes, that had to be the reason why he pulled Castiel in to kiss him soundly on the lips without any hesitation. He deepened the kiss after a few seconds and pulled a moan from Cas’ lips.

 

His brain came back online shortly after that, though, and he jerked away from Castiel, flushing deeply red, with an apology ready on his lips. Before he could even open his mouth to start talking, Castiel dragged him back in and kissed him before breaking away again.

 

“Was that okay?” he asked. Dean could see that Cas already looked wrecked, lips darker than they were before and wings puffed up.

 

“Yes,” Dean breathed, and dove in for another kiss.

 

It didn’t take long for them to progress to getting undressed. Castiel was all muscle and Dean absolutely loved it, feeling his cock already filling out at just the sight of Cas pulling off his pants and underwear. When they were both naked, Dean made the split-second decision to push them through the curtains to get to Castiel’s part of the room. His wasn’t the cleanest, and he’d rather have a clean bed when they first did this. He was mindful of Castiel’s wings when he dropped down onto Castiel’s (so, so _soft_ ) bed, and Castiel didn’t waste any time dropping into a crouch over him. He slowly lowered himself to brush his erection against Dean’s, and both of them moaned at the contact.

 

Castiel set up a slow pace and reached for the lube to slick up their dicks. At the first touch, Dean shivered and hissed, but then he relaxed as Castiel’s hand closed around both of their dicks. Dean didn’t know what to do with his hands until he looked at Castiel’s quivering wings, and he immediately reached out to bury his fingers in the feathers around the base of Castiel’s wings, slowly working through them. They were soft and felt lovely, and Castiel jerked at the contact.

 

“Fuck,” Castiel whimpered. His hand, still wrapped tightly around their cocks, sped up and his wings fanned out further in an attempt to give Dean more space to work his fingers through. “Keep doing that.”

 

“Yes,” Dean moaned, both at the pressure of Castiel’s hand and the feeling of another cock next to his own, and the feathers caressing his hands. His wing kink had gotten out of hand fast, and he knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before he came hard over Castiel’s fist if he could keep his hands buried in Castiel’s feathers.

 

Castiel just groaned as Dean’s hand kept massaging him, and it was the feel of Dean’s come all over his fist that tipped him over the edge into his orgasm rather than the fingers buried in his wings. However much he loved having them touch, he had to teach Dean some things about how wings worked before it would be a hundred percent pleasurable, and by then Cas would be able to get off on just having his wings touched.

 

Castiel rolled to the side, making sure his wings were over the edge of the bed, and rested a hand over Dean’s belly. Dean blinked up lazily at Castiel and smiled, and Castiel smiled back, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for some time now,” Dean murmured, snuggling closer to Cas.

 

“Me too,” Castiel replied. “I don’t think I’d mind if the curtain were to disappear, and we’d push the beds together so you can share my bed, _our_ bed, every night.”

 

“Yes please,” Dean said with a small smile on his face. “I would love that. I love _you_.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
